An IC reader that can read information of a user from an IC card may be mounted on an image forming apparatus such as a multifunction peripheral. In addition, the IC reader may be stored in the front of an exterior member of the image forming apparatus (see PTL 1, for example). It is noted that a cover is attached to the front side of the IC reader to cover the IC reader.